fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nagareboshi Hoshiko
'''Nagareboshi Hoshiko (流れ星星子 Nagareboshi Hoshiko) is one of the main cures in Galaxia Pretty Cure. She is a mature woman who is not afraid to tell what she needs to tell if it will help the person. She goes to Nanami Nanase High School together with the other cures. Her alter ego is Cure Dawn (キュアドーン Kyuadōn). She is represented by shooting star and club or clover. She has control over fire. Her catchphrase is "Calm yourself" Personality Hoshiko is a sophomore in Nanami Nanase High School together with the other girls. She is a mature, stable, and confident person. She is the vice president of the student council and she is trusted by all of the students. History Becoming a Cure Hoshiko became a cure together with Yoru and Hoshi when Sun and Star were finding the next generation cures to help them save Andromeda Palace, Defeat the Black Hole Universe, and gain back the Black Eye Galaxia. They didn't have time to work together because after yoru became a cure, she went to Black Eye Galaxia. But she and Hoshi are stil trying to help Sun and Star. Appearance Relationship Nozomi Hatsumi - is one of her team mates. They share a close friendship together. Seiki Hoshi - is her cousin. They are also childhood friends together with Yoru. They work together in trying to get Yoru back. They are also team mates. Seiki Yoru - is her cousin. Even after she became bad, Hoshiko still respects Yoru because she stills sees her as a friend and family. They are also childhood friends. Ryuunosuke Ren- is also a childhood friend of Hoshiko. Both of them might hold feelings for each other but this is not yet sure since Ryuunosuke Ren is a flirt. Though there are hints provided. Cure Dawn "Luminous as the morning dawn! Cure Dawn" 朝の夜明けとしてルミナス！キュアドーン Asa no yoake to shite ruminasu! Kyuadōn Cure Dawn (キュアドーン'' Kyuadōn'') is the alter ego of Hoshiko. She is represented by a shooting star (or a star) and clover. She has the power of fire and can change the time of the day. She transforms with Morning with the help of Sun and says "Begin! Stellar Nebula!" Attacks Wishing Dust (ウィッシングダスト'' U~isshingudasuto'') is the main attack of Cure Dawn. This is also one of the offensive attacks of the group. First she says "Be distracted with my wish! Wishing Dust!" the glitter will surround her (background) then she spreads her arm to collect the dust then she brings it in front of her and blows on it, while blowing, it will burst and attack the enemy, purifying it. Etymology Songs Trivia *She is the only one in her group to hold a position in the Student Coucil (vice president) *Her hair color also drastically change like Hatsumi's **From Brown to Red, while Hatsumi's from Blonde to Pink *She is the second person in her group to have a romantic interest **First being Seiki Yoru with Kumori *She is the oldest in the group **But only months older since all of them are 14 *Her personality is a little the same with Yoru **Both are straight-forward **Both doesn't show weaknesses **Both are mature ***But Hoshiko expresses her self more and can show more expressions than Yoru *Her birthday is on January 16, this makes her a Capricorn. Gallery ' Galaxia Key Hoshiko.png|Galaxy key Dawn Galaxia Dawn.png|Galaxia Dawn ' Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cures